A ti por sobre todo
by Kotorii-Chan
Summary: — Y dime Shikamaru…. Tú también me amas ¿Verdad? — preguntó con mucha ilusión de escuchar a su novio pronunciando tales palabras que le confirmaran, una vez más, los sentimientos que de él surgían por ella. Pero solo escucho una cosa: el silencio.


_**Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Estoy encantada de presentarles una serie de One-shot en los que estaré trabajando. En un principio pensaba juntar todo en un mismo capitulo, pero creo que es mejor separarlo para que estas 10 paginas ShikaIno se vuelvan 11...12...13...14 hasta que finalmente ShikaIno domine el mundo JAJAJA XD.  
**_

_**Aquí esta el primero de ellos, vendrán en cada One-shot un pequeño mandamiento al final , los cuales todas las fans ShikaIno debemos profesar ;)**_

_**(se que pueden pensar que soy algo irrespetuosa pero les aseguro que mis intenciones no son esas, simplemente creo que resulta divertido) Jejeje. Espero que los disfruten. **_

_**Este fic es para ustedes. Si al menos les puedo robar una pequeña sonrisa, me sentire más que feliz. Así que con mucho cariño, disfrútenlo. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. **_

* * *

_**A ti por sobre todo**_

Ino dio un par de pasos y se lanzó a los brazos de Shikamaru, logro que ambos terminaran cayendo encima del sofá.

—Te atrapé, Shika-kun — señaló traviesa.

—Problemática — se quejó Shikamaru. Bufó y un momento después se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. No podía estar realmente molesto ante tales muestras de cariño por parte de su chica, por problemáticas que fueran.

—Te amo — dijo Ino con ternura. Las iris color cielo de sus ojos con ese brillo particular y la sonrisa en sus labios rosados, eran la prueba de que no mentía.

Shikamaru sonrió despreocupado. No era la primera vez que Ino confesaba tales palabras, pero no podía cansarse de escucharlo, por ambiguo que pareciera.

—Si, claro. Eso dices — mencionó el chico con sarcasmo colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza. Tenía claras intenciones escondidas de molestarla un rato.

—Es en serio — Contestó Ino recostándose en su pecho.

— ¿Más que a tu querido _Sasuke-kun_? — el joven imitó la ultima palabra de la oración con el tono agudo que Ino usaba cuando era una fanática Uchiha. Ino solo arrugo la nariz para manifestar su inconformidad.

—Solo tenía doce años — se defendió la chica.

—Sí, y a esa edad decías que era el tipo más genial de toda la aldea y el único que estaba a tu altura. ¡Oh si! También que era el amor de tu vida y…

—¡Ya cállate!

El chico sonrío con cierta malicia. Pensaba cobrarle todos los fastidiosos años de tormento, en los cuales gritaba _Sasuke-kun_ a los cuatro vientos por toda la aldea.

—¿Y qué me dices del inadaptado de Sai? — preguntó con intención retorcida.

No me lo recuerdes.

— ¿Cómo olvidar que te decía "belleza"? Y tú ahí, sonriéndole como si nada. Pero cuando te enteraste de la verdad…

—Ese tonto, No reconoció a una chica bonita ni aunque le pateo la entrepierna.

—Te dije que era un idiota.

—De acuerdo, tenías razón, ese tipo es un idiota.

—Aunque, en mi opinión, también exageraste — dijo Shikamaru al momento de poner uno de sus brazos en la espalda de Ino, dándole suaves caricias, en lo que miraba al techo. Tenia que concentrase, quería aguantarse las ganas de reírse con descaro al recordar tal suceso.

—Claro que no, era lo que se merecía ese tonto por menospreciar mi belleza.

Shikamaru suspiro rendido. Sabia que no tenia caso seguir alegando con Ino sobre su vanidad, era una batalla más que perdida. Sin mencionar, que en el fondo, aunque jamás lo aceptaría delante de la chica, estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—Y pensar que terminamos que después de eso, te fijaste en mí. El más cobarde de toda la aldea. A veces me pregunto el motivo por el que esta aquí conmigo, si solo fue por…

—Ya basta — dijo abochornada colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. ¿Por qué a Shikamaru le gustaba torturarla de esa manera? — Tú sabes la verdad, tu sabes la razón por la estoy a tu lado.

—¿Y cual es esa razón?— preguntó con un tono que delataba su intención.

Ino se acerco a él y lo besó en los labios con mucha suavidad, pero a la vez, de manera intensa. A ella le encantaba besarlo, y era correspondida. Porque sentir la temperatura de sus labios contra su boca, la respiración haciéndole cosquillas en los labios y como la nariz de él acariciaba la suya, era el gesto más sincero y sencillo para demostrar lo que sentían uno por el otro...por el momento. El corazón de Ino se acelero. La mano que se posaba en el pecho del joven, le indico que los latidos del corazón de su novio se sincronizaban con el suyo al mismo ritmo y velocidad. Y eso la hizo muy dichosa.

Shikamaru poco a poco, correspondió perezosamente. No pudo evitar sonreír victorioso contra los labios de Ino, los cuales seguían regalándole dulces caricias. Se separaron con lentitud, poco a poco abrieron los ojos y se enfrentaron con la mirada.

—Problemática mujer…— susurro.

Ambos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo, con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí. Shikamaru con el brazo que sujetaba a Ino presiono un poco más el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel por encima de la tela.

— ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando. Dímelo.

—Decirte ¿Qué? — dijo Ino con coquetería disfrazada de inocencia.

—Ya sabes…

—Te lo acabo de decir. No sigas con eso, Shika. ..Te amo, solo a ti. De verdad.

Shikamaru la atrajo nuevamente hacia su rostro y volvieron a compartir el calor de roces labiales. Al terminar con los besos, Shikamaru suspiro cansado. Tomó a Ino por la nuca y le recostó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Lo sé.

—Tonto.

Ino se aferro al chaleco de Shikamaru con fuerza y se hundió en su pecho nuevamente. El calor y el olor de aquel cuerpo varonil debajo de ella la llenaban de sensaciones curiosamente asombrosas, como si se mezclara todo aquello que le daba gozo en una sola pieza. También la penetraba un sentimiento que nunca tuvo con otro chico, algo extrañamente familiar que solo se manifestaba con Shikamaru, eso la deleitaba. No podía imaginar su vida sin él. Deseaba estar junto a él compartiendo todo lo bueno y malo en las vidas de ambos, enfrentar juntos cada problema que la existencia les presentara, sin titubear, sin renunciar, siempre juntos, luchando contra el caprichoso destino que atraviesan los shinobis de Konoha.

_¿Qué podía ser esto si no era amor? _

—Y dime Shikamaru…. Tú también me amas ¿Verdad? — preguntó con mucha ilusión de escuchar a su novio pronunciando tales palabras que le confirmara, una vez más, los sentimientos que de él surgían por ella.

Pero solo escucho una cosa: el silencio.

—¿Shika? — Preguntó sin despegar la cabeza de su pecho. Por tonto que pareciera, empezó a temer que su amor no fuera correspondido. — ¿Shikamaru? — volvió a llamarle, pero su novio seguía sin responder.

¿Acaso ya había cambiado de opinión?

A Ino le empezaron a temblar las manos, tomo un respiro y se armo de coraje para enfrentar lo que seguramente sería, la cara de rechazo del chico.

—¿Me amas, Shikamaru? — susurró débilmente con miedo en su tono de voz.

Y de repente, como si nada hubiera pasado, todo el miedo de Ino… desapareció. En cambio el temor se convirtió en frustración y rabia cuando vio el rostro de Shikamaru con los parpados cerrados y respirando tranquilamente. El muy idiota se había quedado dormido desde quien sabe que momento.

—¡Shikamaru! — grito golpeándolo en el pecho para luego sacudirlo por el cuello del chaleco.

Shikamaru apenas volvía de las fantasías de su mente somnolientas y vio como Ino se colocaba detrás de sofá para arremeter una patada contra el mueble y tumbarlo contra el suelo.

—Ino, cálmate — pidió somnoliento en lo que se ponía de pie con suma lentitud.

—Tú, Nara Shikamaru… ¡Eres un idiota!

Ino con los ojos llorosos, dio fuertes pisadas hasta llegar a la cocina, donde cerró la puerta con un golpe tan fuerte que los cuadros de las paredes comenzaron a temblar.

Shikamaru se examino la parte adolorida de la cabeza, donde seguramente se empezaría a formar una buena marca.

Se quedo un rato de pie recordando. «_ Y dime Shikamaru…. Tú también me amas ¿Verdad?_ »

—Ino, eres una mujer increíblemente problemática…—dijo con voz monotonamente baja.

«Pero… te amo más que a nada ni nadie. » pensó con tranquilidad en lo que toda la cara se coloreaba rojiza y bajaba la mirada. Se dio un minuto para concentrarse y buscar las palabras más adecuadas para reconciliarse con su caprichosa novia. Después de todo, la sonrisa de Ino estaba por sobre todas las cosas. Por exagerada, mandona y problemática que fuera, la amaba. Y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiarían.

* * *

_**MANDAMIENTO # 1**_

_**Amarás a la pareja de ShikaIno por sobre todo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


End file.
